Epilog: What can we make out of this
by meow321meow
Summary: What would happen if Shinji had Children and a normal life


Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion only this made up story so don't sue me or anything I don't have any money.

Epilog

Rays of sunlight fell upon a bed where two of earth's saviors lay in each other's arms, a smile of content pasted on their faces. Most of the room was basking in the sun's life giving rays, but morning has yet to begin for the couple till the door was suddenly opened…

The man open's his eyes towards the source of the intrusion. A teenage girl was the cause of the disturbance, this only made the man smile, realizing what time it was…

_She must be hunger, its that's time in the morning, I better get..._

Shinji's train of thought was stopped when his wife pulled him closer in a tight embrace telling him to stay. He looks at his daughter who had a small fawn on her face telling him to get up; he said the only thing that he said at this time of the morning ever since his daughter could speak.

"Can you wait ten minutes Asuna, your mom is still sleeping…"

His daughter retorted to his dad's with a certain vigor and fierceness that he only thought could only be found in one other person who happens to have caught him in her arms.

_She's becoming more like her mom everyday, luckily without the depression…_

His wife began to loosen her hold on him telling to go make breakfast for their daughter who was now fuming at them for keeping her waiting. He finally got up and went straight to the kitchen looking somewhat dazed and bewildered. He walked pasted the living room which was filled with all of their memories, photos from their trip to Germany one of which had them standing in front the Brandenburg gate. That photo had him holding his four year old son Gesicht in his arms while Asuka had a very irritated looking Asuna in hers'. There were also photos of them in London with Big Ben behind them which were taken when Asuna was ten years old. There were also many smaller baby photos which occupied their display cabinet which also had an assortment of trophies which they have won over the years such as best guitarist in the interschool competition and best vocalist for the prefecture.

He noticed that the Television was still switched on with his son sleeping under covers on the sofa bed which in itself was a normal occurrence when he was on holiday. What did catch his attention was the blue mop of hair next to him. At that point he remembered that last night Gesicht had asked Nodoka to sleep over. He didn't quite think that they have gotten to that kind of relationship just yet though he should have known considering how often they were together. They were apparently watching some chic flick and looking at how their bodies were positioned looks like that did more that just watch a movie, well the good thing was that he didn't see any clothing laying around so at least he knew they didn't have sex. If he was caught in a similar conundrum at his age he would probably be beet red for the rest of the day or would hide in his room drowning himself in music. He could only regret having to have a talk about the birds and the bees with them though this did make him wonder weather Asuna has a boyfriend or not. Such are the worries of a father.

Next to the Television was a photo of himself, Asuka, Misato, Kenji, Toji, Hikari and Kensuke at Misato's promotion to major. That memory was one of the few that he was fond of from when he was a pilot, from a time when he was still a child. He was forever fortunate that his children never had to experience the kind of things that he when though and the loneliest that both their parents had when they were growing up.

He suddenly got a rumble from his stomach telling him he ought to be some where else. The kitchen was what one would expect to find it to be, there was a fringe which was covered by a variety of notes and messages, photos and poems. There were cabinets to keep the dried foods, plates, cups and other assortments that one would find in a kitchen. The ovens and grills were neatly kept inside the walls of the kitchen. There was an island in the middle of the kitchen which had the sink and a workbench where he would do the cutting and chopping. The only oddity was the large number of plastic bags that were laying on the floor. Those were filled with plastic cups and plates with their complimentary spoon and forks. There were packets of Mars bars, Kit-Kats, Cloud 9s, Pocky and a wide assortment of potato chips in them as well. This was to celebrate his children's sixteen's birthday as well as twenty seven years since the third impact. He was inviting everyone from Nerv and their friends from school. This was easier said that done since most of them were scattered all across the country and a couple of them were overseas. Of course in this modern age one could cross the Atlantic in under thirty minutes and traverse the whole of Japan in under one hour by bullet train. Fortunately enough the anniversary of the third impact was made into a public holiday. The nature of how one should commemorate such an event has been fiercely disputed. The question was whether or not people should be mourning for the dead and the people, who have yet to return or to have a large public celebration to celebrate the very fact that they were alive and that they did survived two of the greatest catastrophes in human history. He cared little for such trivial matters and had resigned himself to have his children's birthday with everybody else he knew from before the third impact. Right now however Shinji had a more pressing issue to settle which was preparing breakfast for his household.

……………..

Gesicht woke up with the most wonderful feeling in the world. He could smell lavender in the air while in an embrace with the one person he cared most in the world. He opens his eyes to gaze upon her sleeping form in his arms. He dare not speak to awaken her, continuing to be in each other warm embrace till he heard a giggle from her.

"Good morning beautiful" as Gesicht positioned his face rights next to hers preparing for a morning surprise. Nodaka opens her eyes to the boy who took her heart away, a smile on his face as they both tilled their heads to give each other a morning kiss. This would have continued till a certain red head popped up.

"So what are you doing now my hentai little baka brother, am sure that some people would love the see this" Asuna commented while taking a photo shot with her phone, a smile of victory on her face half expecting his brother and his girlfriend to run to his room with there tail between their legs only to be struck down by his reply.

"Enjoying my Sunday morning what else could it be I wonder… " He then proceeded to give his girlfriend another kiss. He could only imaging what kind of face his sister was making.

"… You know you could give just copies of the photos, I just can't wait to show that your brother's mine..." This only made Gesicht want to kiss her even more just enjoying the trill of it.

"AM GONA KILL YOU TWO!" Asuna lunges at them with eyes that one would find in a lioness. She was not one that would not resort to violence to get her way. Gesicht expected this much of a response from her and was prepared to use his trump card against her.

"…well in that case I'll just have to tell her abou..." Asuna stopped him before he could finish the sentence by turning beet red and running off to her room. This was one of the few things that could get her to leave him alone though unknown to her most everybody knew about it. The couple was now unfortunately simply no longer in to mood to fall back to sleep and decided on the next best thing, Sunday morning cartoons in bed while cuddling up next to each other.

……………

The family was having their Sunday breakfast which was an odd assortment of different cuisines from two different culinary cultures. There were large Bratwursts and Sauerkraut on three of the plates and ramen the two remaining ones. They were sited at the dinner table; on one side were the parents and the other their children with Nodoka, all three of whom bore a striking resemblance to their parents. Their first born, Asuna at sixteen was practically a carbon copy of her mother especially in terms of her fiery personality, looks, intelligence and love for German food.

Her brother Gesicht likewise resembled his dad at sixteen but thankfully acted nothing like him. He was brimming with self confidence with a bright future ahead of him. . Extroverted to the extreme he played the electric guitar much to the displeasure of his parents who initially enrolled him to play the violin. He now even had his cute girlfriend having breakfast with him with him parents something few couples at his age would dream to do. . The only thing that was similar was that he still ate Japanese food even that he had bits and pieces of Bratwursts and Sauerkraut in his ramen. Although he and Asuna were fraternal twins she loved the fact that she was the elder sister though no one paid any attention to this.

Nodaka was in everyway looked like her mother. She had inherited her unusual hair colour though her skin colour was more natural though it was paler that the general Japanese population. Besides her looks she was nothing like ether one of her parents, she loved the taste of meat which she shown by wolfing down another sausage. This would have made her both her parents fright every time they see her eating it. She certainly never spoke in monotone something fortunately her mother also changed as she got older. She hated being alone and her room was testament to that. It was filled with photos of all the people that she loved and the many gifts that she received from them. There was now something in her room that she cared for now and it was kept in a box in her closet. What made this box so special was that it held all of Gesicht's gifts in them which included a heart shaped origami which had' I love you' written all over them, there was also a bracelet made of seashells that he made while they were at the beach last summer. There was the chocolate box he made for Valentines Day which inside had all the photos of them when they went on a date at the one of the best restaurants in town that evening. Hanging above the box was her favorite dress which he gave her for Christmas, the same one that she wore during the school dance. Among other thing she was considered the best looking girl in her class who now incidentally was sitting next to the most desirable boy.

Everyone was still in their pajamas enjoying the food that Shinji prepared while going thought the plan for the day. After the discussion was over all the girls went off the get a shower leaving the boys to do the cleaning. Gesicht would collect the plate and wipe them dry after his father would clean them with detergent. Normally one would expect in such an age that a dishwasher was to be as ambiguous as the fringe, however they were rather unfortunate for their's to breakdown. This worked well for Shinji since now he finally had some quality time with his son which had became scarce since Gesicht was busy with school, playing with his band or going out with Nodoka. He himself had been busy with school as the Music teacher preparing for the school concert; this was indeed a golden opportunity.

They stood up side by side like a pair of twin towers doing the day's chores. Gesicht was now as tall as his father and you couldn't even tell them apart from behind expect for that Shinji's hair going salt and pepper while Gesicht had the radiance of youth. As Shinji was washing the dishes he would look at his son from time to time without getting caught. He chucked at the fact that they looked so alike but acted so different. What he was truly proud of for both his children with Nodaka included was that they were able to truly express themselves, something their parents would never master because of the trauma that they endured. It was hard for him to imagine that at his son's age no even younger that he was now to have to fight the angles and take that final critical decision.

A.N. After a long think and looking back at the series I think that it's pretty clear that Shinji and Asuka have absolutely no chemistry whatsoever expect that one kiss scene. So then why am I doing this fic? Any anyway just started uni and living on my own for the first time so I don't think will be having much time to write anymore. Other than that it should be clear whose Nodoka's mom is (if you can't tell then why are you reading this). If there happens to be any spelling or grammar mistakes well… I'll sort that out later.


End file.
